User talk:Ausir
Hey Ausir, I believe I could use your help here. Since you are a member of the staff, I would like to request your arbitration here. The current Bureaucrat, Supermutantslayer450, has been recently threatening me with blocking here, since he doesn't agree with my contributions. Instead of discussing the issue and reaching a consensus (seeing how Wikia is a community-based site), he arbitrarily decides that he knows better than the community what fits here and threatens me that I will be blocked if I continue to expand the wiki. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I am not simply deciding anything. I am abiding by the rules made by the creator of this site. I have made this very clear, and have given MikaelGrizzly many chances to stop making unhelpful edits. Since he refuses to stop, I have given him a fair choice: stop making bad edits and follow the rules of this wiki, or continue to make unconstructive edits, and, like any other user who makes unconstructive edits, be blocked. It needs no arbotatrion. It is a clear, fair case, and has a simple possible outcome.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean revising the navigation, creating a proper sidebar menu, standardizing layout and templates, adding navboxes to articles and rewriting them with proper grammar and adding information to them is unconstructive? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You know what I mean. I mean unconstructive edits meaning your recent ones, adding facts to pages that are worthless to know if you just want to know about the game. Plus, the infoboxes don't seem to be working, as on the Machine gun page, all I can see in it is "Walkers". I appreciate the templates and that sort, but your "overview" sections are against this wiki's rules, and that is unconstructive. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) As a reader of the wiki I'm inclined to side with Tagaziel on the matter. Having grammatical correctness and standardized templates is the kind of thing I'd expect from a professional wiki. Seemingly "irrelevant" details are enriching to Wikis, and I certainly welcome them. If anyone doesn't want to read all the "boring facts", they can just skim past it, or simply consult GameFAQs for a guidebook. Sol Invictus 11:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The edits Grizzly added where not important to the game. This is a wiki for Prototype, not for weapons and their facts. People come here to learn about the game. Saying "they can just go to Game FAQs for something that is ''right here is a poor thing to say. The edits were against the rules of this wiki, he went against my many warnings, so he got blocked. End of story.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 19:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I haven't seen such arrogance and hostility in a admin for a long time. Why did did vandal get admin rights anyway? 19:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: The recent situation Hey. I would like to say right now: I am sorry if I happen to come off rude in this reply. Every wiki is allowed to have specific rules when it's made, and this wiki's rules are on my page, and the link to it and explanation why it's there is on the homepage. I blocked MichaelGrizzly because he continuously replaced a section on each page, despite my many warnings. Even if the maker of this wiki hasn't been active for a while, the rules must still be aboded by. There really isn't room for a discussion when the rules have been made and are quite clear. And what he had been re-adding over and over really ''wasn't relevant to the game whatsoever. He was putting technical terms, like a "40 MM Hydra Cannon" or something, when in game, it is simply called "Lock on Missiles" or going into a great long explanation of a weapon, when all that needs to be known about the weapon is that it is automatic, it can hold 600 rounds, it's common/uncommon, etc. And since he went against the rules and my many warnings, he was, just like any other vandal, was blocked. I gave him a 3 day block, as is customary, and he went and unblocked himself, and continued to vandalize. And since vandals aren't supposed to be admins, I removed his admin rights, and blocked him for 7 more days after a few more ignored warnings.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' YOU. LOSE. 00:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC)